Le fruit de nos actes
by AliceNathan
Summary: Tout ce que nous faisons laisse des traces, toutes nos décisions ont des conséquences, les sentiments donnent quelque chose de plus grand que ce que nous voulions accepter. C'est en affrontant ces vérités que Bilbo et la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne doivent faire face à une ancienne menace. Post-Livre présence de slash
1. Une visite inattendue

**Le Fruit de nos Actes**

**Chapitre 01 : Une Inattendue Visite**

La terre humide s'aplatit sous ses pieds, passe à travers ses orteils. La douceur de la mousse et la rudesse de l'écorce sont emprisonnées dans sa paume. Le vent frais caresse son visage, agite ses boucles de cheveux. Ses vêtements lui collent un peu, il a beaucoup couru à travers les bois. Il se sait loin de chez lui mais sourit le visage apaisé.

Il rentrera, il rentre toujours.

Le soleil commence à descendre, le ciel devient orange, devient rouge et reste un peu bleu. Peut être doit-il rentrer maintenant. Il entend le ruisseau, il se baisse et noie sa main. Il frissonne. Qu'il sera bon de se baigner dans ces eaux lorsqu'il fera chaud. Un oiseau chante, il redresse la tête espérant le voir s'envoler. Il ne voit que les arbres dont les branches s'agitent. Ce qui est frais devient froid. Il tremble.

Il rentrera, il rentre toujours.

Inutile de chercher longtemps le chemin de la maison, il le connaît. Il recroise les mêmes arbres qui l'ont salué plus tôt dans la journée. Il pense aux repas du soir, se demandant ce qu'il y aura au dîner puis au souper. Il salive en songeant aux fruits de saison qui prendront place sur sa table puis dans son estomac. Le bruit sec d'une branche qui se craque coupe le fil de ses pensées. Il s'arrête, regarde les pieds responsables, veut repartir mais reste. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Il sourit, Il se trouve bête de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Il rentrera, il rentre toujours.

Il n'y a pas un oiseau pas un être vivant aux alentours et ces arbres l'encerclent vicieusement. Il avance lentement puis rapidement. La sortie est proche, il accélère. Bientôt il sera dans son âtre chaud et douillet. Enfin un bruit. Malheureusement. Son sang se glace. Il se retourne vers l'origine de sa frayeur. Il devrait être poli, il est un hobbit de Cul-De-Sac après tout. Il devrait. Mais il est effrayé. Étrangement il avait toujours cru qu'il hurlerait à s'en détruire les poumons lorsque la terreur prendrait possession de son petit corps. La vérité est tout autre. Sa bouche est sèche, sa langue lourde comme du plomb, son corps est aussi souple que le marbre, ses yeux restent grands ouvert mais il sait que ce n'est pas cela qui provoque les larmes qu'il ne cherche à retenir.

Il ne rentrera pas, il rentrait toujours.

Ah si. Il parvint à crier.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Bilbo sursauta dans son fauteuil. Il chercha à comprendre ce qu'il venait de le réveiller et à savoir quand il avait bien pu s'endormir quand il l'entendit encore.

C'était la porte.

Il râla n'aimant pas avoir de la visite, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas prévue. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, treize nains vidèrent son garde manger pour ensuite l'amener face à un dragon. La meilleure visite surprise de toute sa vie, il ne pouvait en débattre. Mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

Il quitta son fauteuil en s'étirant et se rendit à la porte pour faire face à son visiteur.

-Encore du nain chez moi. Pensa-t-il cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accueillir chaleureusement son invité. Balin, mon ami.

-À votre service. Salua le vieil nain

-Entrez donc. L'invita le semi-homme en se décalant sur le côté. Vous auriez dû me tenir informé de votre visite.

-J'avoue avoir crains que vous ne m'ouvriez la porte si je vous avais prévenu. Nous nous sommes quitté en de très fâcheux termes.

Le nain eut l'air si peiné de ce fait que Bilbo ne rétorqua pas que si ils s'étaient quittés ainsi cela n'était dû qu'à l'entêtement des nains. De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface dans l'esprit du semi-homme qui les chassa d'un rapide mouvement de tête et en s'agitant dans toute sa maison.

-Prenez place Balin. Je prépare le thé. Voulez-vous de quoi l'accompagner ? Du sucré ? Du salé ?

-Ce que vous avez ira très bien. Répondit le vieil nain en se posant sur le fauteuil qu'avait quitté son hôte un peu plus tôt

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vider encore une fois mon garde manger ! S'exclama-t-il en déposant deux tasses accompagnées de la sucrière

Si Balin crut entendre du reproche il fut rapidement démentit par le sourire du hobbit.

-Qui sait. Malgré mon âge j'ai encore beaucoup d'appétit.

-Vous ne sauriez rivaliser avec Bombur.

-Personne ne le peut.

Ils rirent de bon cœur mais Balin remarqua que le cambrioleur restait debout et semblait pensif. Cherchait-il ses mots ? S'interrogea le nain quand il vit Bilbo ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Il ne sut ce qu'il voulu dire, l'eau ayant fini de chauffer il alla immédiatement la chercher, servit Balin puis se servit lui-même, mit de quoi manger sur la table et perdit la pensée qui l'avait égaré.

-Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait que vous. Le trajet d'Erebor jusqu'ici n'est pas sûr.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas fait route seul. Des nains avaient du commerce à faire près d'ici, nous nous sommes séparés près de la Comté.

Bilbo s'avéra déçu par la réponse et ne put le cacher. Apercevoir Balin sur son seuil lui avait donné un fol espoir. Espoir stupide se dit-il fronçant les sourcils. Il avala une gorgée de son thé et se força à reprendre ses esprits. Balin remarqua évidement le comportement du hobbit. Il avait observé le pli soucieux sur le front du cambrioleur qui se faisait plus marqué lorsqu'il regardait dehors et que son regard se voilait. Il ignorait ce qui provoquait pareil comportement et se demanda si il n'en était pas la cause. Sa visite impromptue a-t-elle été mal vue par Bilbo ? Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de la reconquête d'Erebor si bien que Balin ne serait rougir de déclarer que Bilbo Sacquet était son ami, mais peut être que la manière dont Bilbo avait dû quitter Erebor l'avait marqué beaucoup plus qu'aurait pu le penser le conseiller. Après les avoir tant aidé, après avoir souhaité autant qu'eux un dénouement heureux, comment aurait-il pu être satisfait par pareil fin ? Peut être avait-il sous estimé l'attachement du jeune hobbit envers les membres de la compagnie.

-Bilbo...

Ce dernier cessa de fixer sa fenêtre pour observer intrigué son vis-à-vis.

-Bilbo je tenais à vous dire...

Trois coups secs et précipités se firent entendre, ce qui coupa Balin dans son élan. Bilbo s'excusa auprès de lui et alla ouvrir. Le cœur du semi-homme allait beaucoup trop vite rendant ses mouvements trop secs, si bien qu'il ouvrit avec violence la porte surprenant la personne qui avait fait remarquer sa présence.

Espoir stupide.

-Myca. Que fais-tu ici ?

Un enfant hobbit aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette souriait à Bilbo. Il tendit son panier vers celui-ci et répondit :

-Ma mère a accepté que je vienne vous apporter les pots de confiture qu'elle a fait.

L'enfant entra dès que Bilbo se décala et raconta tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans savoir quand il devait reprendre son souffle. Quand Myca aperçut Balin, il se précipita aussi rapidement que lui permit ses petites jambes et le lourd chargement qu'il transportait.

-Êtes-vous un nain monsire ?

-Balin, à votre service.

-Génial ! S'extasia Myca. Un des nains de l'histoire de Bilbo ?

-Myca, ne l'ennui pas. Fit Bilbo en le dépossédant de son panier

Le petit ne dit rien tant que Bilbo fut dans la pièce.

-Est-ce vrai ? Vous êtes l'un de ces nains ?

-Oui, je le suis. Chuchota Balin sur le ton de la confidence et sourit face à l'émerveillement du plus jeune

-Jamais on voudra me croire.

-Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Je m'appelle Myca, monsire, je suis un Touque. Se présenta-t-il en bombant son torse

-Oh rien que ça.

-J'ai du sang de Bandoras Touque vous savez ?

-Voilà du sang bien prestigieux.

Le sourire du jeune hobbit ne se fit que plus grand à cette remarque et puisqu'il entendait toujours Bilbo s'occuper des bocaux, il décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Est-il vrai que vous avez combattu des Orcs ? Voyagé sur des aigles ? Rencontré des elfes ? Manqué de vous faire manger par des Trolls ? À quoi ressemble Erebor ? Est-il aussi riche qu'on le prétend ? Et l'Arkenstone ? Qu'est-ce que l'Arkenstone ? Il est vraiment aussi beau qu'on le dit ? Il fait tourner toutes les têtes en vrai de vrai ? Oh ! Avez-vous une arme ? Je peux la voir ? Dites, je peux ?

Le flot de ses questions fut interrompit lorsque Bilbo le souleva du sol en l'attrapant sous les aisselles.

-Et si tu attendais ta réponse avant de poser ta prochaine question ?

-Je peux encore entendre ton histoire ?

-Je ne pense pas que ta mère serait rassurée de te voir rentrer tard chez toi.

-Si tu me ramènes avec Dard, le monstre ne m'enlèvera pas. Affirma le plus jeune des hobbits alors que ses pieds retrouvaient le sol

-Un monstre ? Dans votre Comté ?

-Ce ne sont que des histoires. Démentit Bilbo

-Beaucoup trop gens qui disparaissent sans un bruit qu'ils disent les adultes. Raconta Myca sans prendre en compte la phrase de Bilbo. N'importe qui, n'importe quand. Ils sont là, puis pouf, ils ne sont plus. Les adultes disent que c'est pas normal, monsire, certain accuse Gandalf de les entraîner on ne sait où comme il a fait avec Bilbo, alors Gandalf n'est plus bienvenue qu'ils disent les adultes.

-Des disparitions ? Interrogea Balin à Bilbo

-Je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien d'important. C'est un endroit tranquille ici, au moindre craquement de branche tout le monde s'affole.

Si il en est persuadé alors pourquoi ce voile sur les yeux. Bilbo sait ou plutôt il sent qu'il se trame quelque chose. Il devrait en parler et non pas le garder pour soi.

-Donc, si il n'y a rien, je peux écouter ton histoire ? Si tu me ramènes maman ne sera pas fâchée.

Bilbo ne fut pas persuadé de ce fait mais céda tout de même.

-Juste un moment et on part dès que je le dis.

Myca sauta sur un des fauteuils et alors commença le récit de la reconquête d'Erebor raconté cette fois par Bilbo et par Balin, récit entrecoupé de questions posées par Myca. L'atmosphère s'était rafraîchie au dehors et le vent faisait frémir les feuilles quand Bilbo décida qu'il était temps pour Myca de rentrer. Contrairement à ce qui était convenu, l'enfant traîna des pieds et essaya de retarder le départ.

-Non Myca. Tu vas rater le début du dîner, tu ne vas pas en plus rater l'heure du souper.

-Le dîner ? Le souper ? Combien de repas avez-vous donc ? Cinq ? Rigola Balin

-Non nous n'avons pas cinq repas. Nous en avons sept. Répondit Bilbo sérieusement

-Sept ?

-Oui. Nous avons le premier déjeuner, le second puis un en-cas à onze heures suivit du déjeuner, nous prenons le thé et en soirée nous avons le dîner et pour finir le souper. Expliqua-t-il

-Et on a des goûter entre. Sourit Myca

Balin observa les deux hobbits avec curiosité et perplexité. Ces semi-hommes ont-ils le temps de faire autre chose avec tous ces repas ? De plus, il se surprit à se rappeler que Bilbo ne s'était pas trop plein du manque de nourriture lors de leur voyage, pourtant habitué à pareil régime, il aurait été normal d'entendre de nombreuses réclamations sur le sujet.

-Dire que Bombur mange moins que vous. Rigola le nain

Bilbo rit également avant de l'informer :

-Je serais de retour pour le souper. Faites comme chez vous, installez-vous dans n'importe quelle chambre. Nous continuerons à discuter plus tard.

-Sinon je peux rester encore un peu. Tenta Myca

-Bien essayé.

Bilbo entraîna Myca vers la sortie après avoir salué Balin. Myca revint rapidement sur ses pas.

-J'espère vous revoir monsire Balin.

-J'espère te revoir aussi Myca Touque.

L'enfant sourit et sortit de la maison suivit de Bilbo qui avait glissé Dard sous son manteau. Balin les regarda s'éloigner depuis la fenêtre. Il se leva pour visiter la maison poussé par la curiosité, lors de sa dernière visite il n'avait pas pu observer l'habitat du hobbit. Comme il s'y entendait, Bilbo avait de nombreux livres de genre très différent, mais ceux plus nombreux parlaient d'aventure et de l'histoire des races vivant loin de la Comté. Le cambrioleur possédait aussi des cartes si bien entretenus et si rares qu'il aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le plus éminent cartographe, Balin doutait sur le fait que Bilbo connaisse leur valeur. Par contre, il y avait peu de plante dans la maison malgré la végétation abondante au dehors. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des portraits de la famille de Bilbo. Les portraits étaient vraisemblablement faits au fusain lorsque les personnes étaient jeunes, ils avaient des habillements simples et ne portaient pas ou très peu de bijoux. Une barrette représentant une belladone était sur les cheveux de toutes les femmes, d'après le dessin, elle était de couleur foncée sertie de petites pierres. Si le dessin était fidèle alors Balin pouvait affirmer que le travail pour créer ce bijou était d'une rare finesse qui avait réclamé beaucoup de patience, car le résultat bien que marqué par l'humilité des hobbits, était magnifique. Le nain se demanda si Bilbo possédait ce bijou ou si une femme appartenant à sa famille la portait en ce moment. Il aimerait examiner pareil travail.

Il finit par quitter sa contemplation, le voyage l'ayant fatigué, il eut envie d'essayer la chambre d'ami de Bilbo. Il comptait juste fermer un peu les yeux durant l'absence de son hôte.

Quand Balin se réveilla, les rayons du soleil illuminaient chaque pièce. Il comprit n'avoir pas pu attendre le retour de Bilbo. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans le salon ou du moins il pensa le trouver ici mais il n'y avait nulle trace du Sacquet dans toute la maison. D'abord il ne s'en inquiéta pas et il fit comme chez lui, comme lui avait conseillé Bilbo, mais lorsque installé sur le banc devant la maison du hobbit à fumer sa pipe, il remarqua que le soleil était à son zénith. Il lui parut étrange puis rapidement inquiétant que Bilbo soit absent aussi longtemps.

Il interpella un hobbit qui passa devant lui :

-Dites-moi mon gars, sauriez-vous où se trouve Bilbo Sacquet ?

-Vous vous trouvez chez lui et ignorez où il se trouve ? Demanda le hobbit soupçonneux

Balin se braqua au ton, il ne méritait pas pareil réponse alors il répondit sèchement :

-Je suis arrivé hier soir. Bilbo s'est absenté pour ramener un enfant chez lui et depuis je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Un enfant ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Le nain eut envie de répliquer qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse mais l'inquiétude qu'il perçut accrut son mal aise.

-Myca Touque.

-Le petit Myca n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Bilbo l'a raccompagné.

-J'assure que Myca n'est pas chez lui, sa mère est folle d'inquiétude et des battus sont faites pour le retrouver. Si Bilbo qui était avec lui n'est pas rentré alors…

-Qui commande les battus ? Demanda Balin en se redressant rapidement

-Oh ! Cériotous Touque, le père de Myca, il me semble.

-Amenez-moi auprès de lui. Dit Balin en s'avançant déjà dans une direction

-Euh…monsire, Cériotous est de l'autre côté.

-Ah. Très bien.

Balin fit demi-tour et suivit à pas rapide le hobbit qui se montra plus agréable envers lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une forêt, face à un hobbit marqué par le temps et au ventre élargi par les plats abondant qui avaient pris place sur sa table au cours des années. Il était bouclé blond et avait des yeux noisettes. Le père de Myca sans doute.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda celui-ci au nain

Sa voix et son visage étaient marqués par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, il eut l'air lassé par ce nouveau visage. Depuis que la disparition de son fils avait été déclarée il avait dû subir la venue de curieux qui voulaient être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Balin à votre service.

-Cériotous Touque…à votre service.

-Je suis venue rendre visite à Bilbo Sacquet hier soir, il s'est absenté pour ramener votre fils chez vous mais il n'est pas rentré.

-Si Bilbo a disparu également c'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. Soupira le hobbit encore plus épuisé

-Il s'agit de Bilbo, c'est un hobbit étrange et excentrique. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il disparaisse.

-Bilbo est peut être étrange et excentrique mais il reste un hobbit, jamais il n'aurait laissé son invité seul sans explication. De plus, il n'aurait jamais entraîné Myca je ne sais où.

-Alors le monstre les a emporté tous les deux. Décréta un hobbit. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon fils !

-De quel monstre est-il question ? Interrogea Balin

-Un monstre gigantesque, au regard rouge sang, des crocs pouvant perforer la pierre, des griffes acérées qui tranchent le mitril. Il fait deux mètres de haut et est aussi épais qu'un cheval. Décrivit un hobbit effrayé. Quiconque se trouve face à lui disparaît pour toujours.

Si tous ceux lui faisant face disparaissent alors d'où provient cette description, pensa Balin. Le père de Myca bien qu'inquiet ne semblait pas prêter crédit à ces affabulations.

-Que savez-vous ? L'interrogea le nain

-Ce que je sais ? Pas grand-chose, comme tout le monde. Voilà un an que des hobbits adultes, femme ou homme, disparaissent sans que l'on ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Nous avons d'abord cru que certain avait suivi l'exemple de Bilbo et qu'ils étaient partis à l'aventure encouragés par Gandalf.

-Mais ?

-Trop d'hobbit et beaucoup trop peu qui rêvaient d'aventure. Aucune famille de prévenu, aucuns bagages faits. Les hobbits qui ont disparut n'ont pas quitté leur maison de leur plein gré.

Cériotious cessa de parler un instant et ne reprit qu'encouragé par un hochement de tête de Balin.

-Si ils n'ont pas quitté leur maison de leur plein gré c'est qu'ils ont y été forcé. Évidement. La rumeur qu'un monstre avait emménagé dans la forêt s'est propagée rapidement.

-Vous n'y croyez pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Il y a quelque chose qui est responsable de ces disparitions, je ne peux le nier. Mais un monstre ? Non je n'y crois pas. Les hobbits ont un ennemi qui leur en veut, un ennemi que nous n'arrivons pas à débusquer ni à identifier. Un ennemi qui nous reproche un forfait que nous ignorons avoir commis.

Il eut un regard affligé et continua la voix brisée :

-Si Bilbo a été enlevé par cet ennemi alors que Myca était avec lui alors Myca…Myca est…

Le Touque tomba au sol pleurant toutes les larmes que l'espoir avait endigué, Balin s'approcha de ce corps secoué par les spasmes et appuya fermement sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

-Il n'est pas trop tard. Nous les retrouverons. Avez-vous fouillé tous les alentours du trajet qu'ils ont du prendre pour se rendre chez vous ?

-Nous n'avons exploré que la partie Ouest.

-Explorez l'Est avant de perdre espoir. Et si vous m'y autorisez je vais demander à des amis de se rendre ici. Mon peuple doit beaucoup à Bilbo, nous l'aiderons lui et la Comté sans hésitation.

-Votre peuple ?

-Les nains d'Erebor.

-A quoi bon ? Ils mettront trop de temps à venir. Répliqua un hobbit

-Le voyage est long, je ne le cache pas. Répondit Balin en ne regardant que le Touque. Mais ils viendront et nous vous aiderons.

-Sera-t-il trop tard pour mon fils ?

-Il sera peut être trop tard pour Bilbo également.

Cériotous se montra hésitant, tous les hobbits l'entourant lui déconseillèrent de prêter foi aux paroles de Balin, que personne ne les aiderait et qu'ils ne sauraient sauver son fils. Pourtant Balin vit la détermination dans le regard du hobbit qui lui faisait face. Le Touque ne désespérait pas de retrouver son fils mais il comprenait surtout que cette histoire dépassait le cadre de sa famille, que c'était sa maison, son peuple qui était en danger et que Balin lui offrait un moyen de défendre ce qui lui était cher.

-Je parlerais au Maire de Grand'Cave et au Thain, ils accepteront l'aide de vos amis quitte à ce qu'on leur impose. Prévenez-les, je vous en supplie. Qu'ils nous viennent en aide.

-Ils viendront.

Balin et Cériotous se relevèrent, l'hobbit regroupa les hommes et continua les recherches tandis que Balin reprit le chemin de la maison de Bilbo où il envoya une missive à Erebor.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Le vol du corbeau était rapide et précis. Il savait où il devait se rendre. Quelques battements d'ailes supplémentaires et sa mission serait fini lui permettant de se reposer. Il se posa à la volière d'Erebor, signala sa présence avec un puissant croassement, des nains s'approchèrent rapidement de l'oiseau. L'un prit la missive et l'autre s'occupa du messager. Voyant le cachet des Durin sur une enveloppe provenant de la Comté, le nain se rendit immédiatement à la salle du trône où se trouvait le roi pour les doléances. Il s'agenouilla et expliqua les raisons de sa venue. La lettre fut rapidement dans les mains du monarque. Balin s'était exprimé en ces mots :

« _Roi d'Erebor,_

_Votre devoué conseiller, Balin, en visite au sauveur de notre peuple, Bilbo Sacquet, dans la Comté, est contraint de vous faire part de sombre nouvelle. La Comté souffre d'une menace imperceptible mais cruellement efficace : des hobbits disparaissent pour ne jamais être revue par les leurs, notre ami Bilbo Sacquet fait partie des disparus._

_La Comté n'est pas préparée à pareil menace et ne serait y faire face seule. La Comté a besoin d'aide. Au nom de notre amitié et de notre dette envers Bilbo nous devons aider sa patrie. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que je requiers une compagnie de nains apportant un appuie militaire à la Comté._

_Votre fidèle serviteur Balin._ »

Le roi relu le message puis quittant son siège et de sa voix puissant il donna ses ordres. Clairs et indiscutables. Il alla lui-même chercher les nains choisis pour les mettre au courant de leur mission et ils reçurent l'ordre de partir sur le champ.

Les nains choisis furent sans surprise ceux qui avaient aidé à la reconquête d'Erebor, ceux qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Bilbo, qui avaient survécu grâce à l'aide du hobbit.

Chacun avait été d'abord ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de Balin puis rapidement déchantés en apprenant de quelles nouvelles ils s'agissaient. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'appel sans aucune hésitation.

La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se trouvait préparée moins d'une heure plus tard devant la grande Porte, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Un conseiller d'Erebor s'approcha de la compagnie essayant de venir à bout de l'entêtement d'un nain.

-Mon seigneur, je sais que je me répète mais, il n'y a pas besoin que vous partiez. Le royaume a besoin de vous.

-Le royaume est prospère et entre de bonne main. La Comté et l'ami de notre peuple ont besoin d'aide. J'irais comme tous les autres. Ordre du roi. Et je ne pense pas que vous pussiez aller à l'encontre d'un ordre du roi.

La voix nette et grave, le ton sans appel et le regard sévère, les Durin n'étaient pas nains que l'on devait contredire ou il fallait posséder beaucoup de patience et d'assurance. Lorsque la Porte s'ouvrit, il fit avancer son poney prenant la tête de la compagnie. Le voyage sera long et épuisant mais ils devaient parcourir la distance rapidement et ménager leur force pour être efficace dès leur arrivée dans la Comté. La disparition de Bilbo avait inquiété tout le monde, ils craignaient d'arriver trop tard après tout il leur faudra six mois pour parcourir la distance nécessaire. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, pour espérer arriver à temps pour sauver Bilbo. Pourtant ils ne sauraient abandonner et renoncer à l'opportunité de se racheter.

**x_x_x**

**Commentaires :**

**J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire quelques moi après la sortie du film du Hobbit et je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer, je dois juste l'écrire (oui évidemment il me manque la partie la plus compliqué...). Après de multiple hésitation j'ai décidé de publier ma fic alors que je ne l'ai pas terminé. Honte sur moi **

**J'ai malgré tout quelques chapitres d'avance à vous offrir et avec la sortie du dvd en version longue et du deuxième film. L'inspiration devrait me revenir très prochainement ! **

**Je serais ravie de lire vos impressions. Je réponds toujours aux reviews soit par mp soit dans le chapitre suivant.**

**En raison de problème d'ordinateur mon temps sur internet se fait plus court donc je ne donne pas de date pour la sortie de mon prochain chapitre, mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas faire attendre...si jamais cette histoire plait **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et au prochain chapitre !**


	2. L'ombre plane

**Le Fruit de nos Actes**

**Chapitre 02 : L'Ombre Plane**

Le voyage avait duré sept mois, plus longtemps que prévu à cause des négociations avec Thranduil pour les laisser passer par la forêt Noire, celles-ci n'ayant abouti qu'à un refus catégorique, la compagnie s'est vu obligé de la contourner. Foutus Elfes. Foutus Thranduil.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la Comté, la compagnie soupira de soulagement avant d'appréhender la suite. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres messages de Balin, ils ignoraient si Bilbo avait été retrouvé, comment Balin se débrouillait dans la Comté, comment la Comté s'était organisé face à la menace. Ils ignoraient tout et étaient dans l'attente de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. Horrible situation que la leur.

La compagnie s'était faite silencieuse alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Comté. Tout le long, ils s'étaient efforcés de maintenir une bonne ambiance, d'éviter de parler de la Comté car quand ils le faisaient, aucun ne parvenait à taire leur inquiétude. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus cacher leur crainte, s'efforcer de rire.

Ils avaient tous déjà vu la mort et ils craignaient de la voir en possession du corps de Bilbo.

Seuls les bruits de la forêt les entouraient, le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. C'était une bonne journée.

Brusquement ils furent encerclés. Ils durent arrêter leur monture et dégainer rapidement.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici en ennemi. Assura un des elfes qui venaient d'apparaître. Nous venons vous conduire à Fondcombe.

-Et pourquoi des elfes nous amèneraient à Fondcombe ? Demanda Thorin suspicieux

-Car un de vos amis nous a demandé ce service. Dit-il en transmettant une enveloppe cachetée au roi d'Erebor

Une lettre de Balin. Après lecture, la compagnie suivit les elfes jusqu'à Fondcombe où ils furent accueillis par Elrond.

-Bienvenue à Fondcombe. Cela fait longtemps depuis votre dernière visite.

-Merci de votre accueil. Commença le Durin avec juste ce qu'il faut de courtoisie puis montrant l'enveloppe continua. Vous avez accueillis chez vous un autre nain, nous souhaiterons le voir.

-Bien évidemment.

La compagnie suivit donc Elrond, les elfes qui les avaient conduit à la Fondcombe s'occupèrent des poneys et de transporter leurs bagages dans les chambres qui leur fut préparées.

Balin se trouvait dans un salon, il posa le livre qui le tenait occupé et se précipita vers la compagnie. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son frère.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda Dwalin

-Je vais bien. Je suis ravi de tous vous voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant sept mois?

-Asseyons-nous.

Les treize nains vinrent se placer au tour de la table et les explications commencèrent.

-Après que je vous ai envoyé la lettre, Le maire de Grand'Cave et le Thain, ceux dirigeant la Comté, ont mis en place un couvre feu, installé des tours de garde et déconseillé aux habitants d'être seuls et de se rendre dans la forêt. Mais ce ne sont pas des soldats, il y a bien longtemps que les hobbits n'ont pas connu de conflit. Les rapts ont diminué mais n'ont pas disparu.

-Et Bilbo ? Questionna Bofur

-Monsieur Sacquet est dans une de nos chambres. Répondit Elrond

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a été trouvé il y a quatre jours par des elfes. Il était couvert de sang et de blessure en état de choc près d'un fleuve. Répondit Elrond

-Ensuite ils m'ont averti et m'ont fait venir. Continua Balin. J'ai essayé d'aller parler à Bilbo mais j'ignore ce qui s'est passé durant la période où il a disparu.

-Il ne vous a rien dit ?

-Il a demandé comment aller Myca puis n'a pas dit un mot.

-Myca ?

-Le jeune garçon qui était avec lui lorsqu'il s'est fait enlevé.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Ce garçon a pu dire quelque chose ?

-Myca n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Répondit Balin visiblement attristé

-Nous devons voir Bilbo. Ce qu'il sait sur les ravisseurs nous permettra de sauver sa Comté.

-Vous ne pourrez aujourd'hui. Contredit Elrond. Suite à ses blessures nous lui avons administré un sédatif, il dort en ce moment. Vous pourrez aller le voir demain.

-Pourquoi devoir attendre ? Nous devons agir rapidement ! Protesta l'un des nains

-Je n'ai pas souvenir vous connaître. Répondit l'elfe

-Il s'agit de mon fils. Répondit Gloin.

-Gimli, à votre service.

-Vous apprendrez Gimli fils de Gloin qu'il ne sert à rien de brusquer un blessé surtout lorsque celui-ci est état de choc.

Gimli fixa méchamment Elrond qui lui répondit avec mépris. Ces nains ! Qu'il était mauvais de les avoir chez soi.

-Vous êtes les bienvenues aux côtés de Bilbo Sacquet, restez le temps nécessaire. Le repas va vous être apporté.

Elrond s'inclina devant les nains et quitta la pièce laissant les nains entre eux.

-Monsieur Balin ? L'interpella Ori. Comment va monsieur Bilbo exactement ?

Tous gardèrent le silence attendant avec angoisse la réponse. Balin fixa tour à tour les membres de la compagnie. Thorin fut celui qui le fixa avec le plus d'intensité car il devait être le plus inquiet. Les remords qui dévoraient le roi étaient sans nul doute importants car Thorin et Bilbo s'étaient quittés en de très mauvais termes. Balin caressa sa barbe hésitant à dire la vérité.

-Il va mal. Ses blessures sont presque guéries mais c'est son esprit qui est sujet de préoccupation. Il ne dit rien, mange juste ce qui est nécessaire et reste inactif. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je redoute que cela ait vaincu notre cambrioleur.

Les nains baissèrent la tête et le silence pesèrent sur leurs épaules.

-Non cela ne se peut.

Tous regardèrent Thorin avec étonnement.

-Bilbo nous a aidé lors de la reconquête d'Erebor, il nous a libéré de la forêt, il a fait face par deux fois à Smaug le Terrible et nous a sauvé lors de la guerre des Cinq Armées. Bilbo ne saurait être vaincu, il a eut mainte occasion de nous montrer qu'il était solide.

-Il a raison ! Appuya Fili. Dès demain nous irons voir Bilbo et je suis persuadé qu'il ira mieux. On ne peut pas le laisser tomber.

Les nains acclamèrent le discours des Durin et reprirent confiance en leur cambrioleur. Tout ira bien. L'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et optimiste, jusqu'à ce que le repas promis par Elrond arriva.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont les elfes contre une bonne viande saignante ?

Lorsque le repas fut fini et la soirée bien avancée, les nains allèrent dans leur chambre qu'on leur avait préparé. Thorin avait droit à sa propre chambre grâce à son titre de roi d'Erebor. Dori, Nori et Ori se partageaient une chambre à l'étage inférieur, à leur gauche se trouvaient Oin, Gloin et Gimli, à la gauche de ceux-ci, Bofur, Bombur et Bifur avaient été installé, enfin la dernière chambre était pour Balin, Dwalin et Fili.

Et Kili ?

Lorsque Balin questionna Fili au sujet de l'absence de son frère, il répondit :

-Le conseil a toléré que le roi parte pour aider l'ami du peuple des nains d'Erebor, mais ils ont refusé que tous les Durin quittent Erebor pour cette quête. Donc, Kili a dû rester à l'arrière pour s'occuper et représenter Erebor en tant que héritier du trône. Mais avec la présence de Gimli nous sommes à nouveau treize nains.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Lorsque le sédatif ne fit plus effet, la lune siégeait dans le ciel éclairant avec douceur le monde. Bilbo ne sut pas où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Il se redressa difficilement, chaque mouvement lui donnait envie de se recoucher immédiatement, mais il parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il examina la pièce et se rappela ce qui s'était alors passé.

L'air lui manqua soudain, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Les murs se resserraient de plus en plus et il restait désespérément bloqué dans ce maudit lit. Sortir. Il devait sortir. Sortir et vite.

Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme bien trop élevé, la tête lui tournait affreusement, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur accentuaient la sensation oppressante d'être pris au piège.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, sans même réellement en avoir conscience, Bilbo quitta le lit, ouvrit avec violence les portes vitrées qui conduisaient à un balcon et vint s'y poser.

Il posa son front contre le marbre, rechercha la fraîcheur dans la pierre et dans l'air. Quand son souffle devint moins chaotique, il sentit toutes ses blessures affligées durant ces derniers mois. Il se souvint de chacune d'entre elles, comment il les avait obtenu, qui les lui avait donné, la manière dont elles ont été soigné. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait vu, sentit, touché et entendu. Tous ses sens avaient été sollicité pour son plus grand malheur. Et pire que tout, il se souvint la raison pour lesquelles il avait dû subir toutes les horreurs marquées sur son corps et dans son esprit.

Il pleura, silencieusement il laissa tout son chagrin s'exprimer. Et il pleura sans savoir si il parviendrait à s'arrêter avant l'aube.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Thorin assit sur un des fauteuils présent dans la chambre, fumait sa pipe. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacials, ils étaient indéchiffrables. Le nain s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs permettant ainsi à ses remords de le torturer sans une once de pitié.

Il se rappelait de sa vie à Erebor avant Smaug, de l'attaque du dragon, de la Moria, des années d'errance pour son peuple dont il avait la responsabilité, du deuil que sa soeur et lui avait dû supporter, de sa rencontre avec Gandalf, de la formation de la compagnie, de sa rencontre avec Bilbo.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelait de l'air égaré de Bilbo, de la politesse qu'il avait fait preuve malgré le comportement de ses invités imposés, de la manière dont il perdit conscience à cause de la description donnée par Bofur sur la mort provoquée par le feu d'un dragon.

Il se souvenait de sa surprise lorsque la compagnie dû s'arrêter à cause de l'arrivée inattendu du hobbit qui avait signé le contrat. De l'argent qui s'échangeait suite au pari.

Thorin avait été persuadé que le hobbit ne serait qu'un poids et qu'il trouverait la mort avant d'atteindre Erebor. Non seulement Bilbo était arrivé jusqu'à Erebor mais tous les membres de la compagnie devaient leur vie à Bilbo qui les avait sortie du pétrin plusieurs fois.

Quand il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il devait à Bilbo et de ce qu'il lui avait donné en remerciement, Thorin ne pouvait qu'être honteux et regretter son entêtement. Que n'avait-il pas essayé de contacter Bilbo au lieu d'attendre pareil situation. Il avait beaucoup à dire, des excuses surtout, qui aurait dû parvenir au cambrioleur bien plus tôt.

Thorin soupira bruyamment, il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses pensées s'assombrirent de plus en plus, l'entraînant doucement mais sûrement dans les ténèbres. Il parvint à leur échapper grâce à un grand fracas qui se fit entendre. Thorin songea à un orage mais le ciel était clair. Le roi se leva et fixa la lune qui resplendissait.

Demain, il s'excusera auprès de Bilbo et mettra tout en œuvre pour l'aider, qu'importe les moyens ou le temps demandé.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Le lendemain les nains furent amenés dans une grande salle à manger, absolument magnifique et baignée dans la lumière. Sur une longue table était dressée de nombreux plats qui auraient pu faire saliver n'importe qui. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de viande. Si cela avait été le cas les elfes n'auraient reçut aucune plainte. Les discussions allaient bon train, on parlait de tout sauf de ce qui était important. Le retour à la réalité se ferait bien assez tôt.

Bilbo avait quitté sa chambre et marchait à pas lent dans Fondcombe malgré son état qui réclamait de rester inactif. Il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé, il avait désespérément besoin d'air alors il se trouvait à errer dans les jardins d'Elrond. Il finit par se poser près d'un arbre, il ferma les yeux et profita de la fraîcheur matinale qui le détendit. Bilbo n'était pas au courant de la venue des nains, il avait accepté que très rarement les visites de Balin si bien que le semi-homme ignorait tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler durant son absence. Cela aurait dû l'importer, il aurait dû demander à être informer de tout au lieu de cela il continuait à rester prisonnier. Qu'importe que les elfes l'ont retrouvé et soigné, qu'importe qu'on le dise de retour, qu'il avait réapparut, en réalité il ne s'en était pas sortit, il y était encore. Il le sentait, il le savait.

La panique le prit à la gorge, il n'en sortirait jamais. Il aurait beau se débattre, il aurait beau espérer, il resterait pour toujours là-bas. Cette fatalité le terrorisa. Sa respiration devint hachée, il ne voyait plus, la tête lui tournait. Il avait tellement chaud. Il était glacé. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à respirer ? Il essaya de partir mais il avait déjà abusé de son corps en se rendant jusqu'ici et la panique ne l'aidait pas à contrôler ses gestes.

Il était dans un tel état qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'on s'approcha de lui. Avec inquiétude, une main se posa sur son épaule mais le contact fit s'agiter encore plus encore Bilbo.

-Tout va bien. Lui affirma-t-on. Vous êtes en lieu sûr. Respirez. Non plus doucement. Voilà calmez-vous.

Une fois sa poitrine moins agitée, Bilbo prêta attention à l'homme face à lui, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme mais qui paraissait être un adolescent. Brun et assez grand. Mais n'importe qui est plus grand qu'un hobbit songea Bilbo ce qui le fit rire.

L'homme fut déstabilisé par la soudaine hilarité du semi-homme qui était ravagé par les larmes quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Vous allez mieux ?

Bilbo hocha vaguement la tête.

-Merci. Répondit-il

-Avez-vous une chambre à Fondcombe ?

-Oui on m'en a prêté une.

Bilbo passa ses mains sur son visage essayant d'essuyer la sueur et les larmes qui le recouvraient.

-Vous devriez vous y poser. Dois-je vous y accompagner ?

L'homme crut avoir perdu son interlocuteur tant son regard devint vague, en réalité le semi-homme calculait la probabilité qu'il parvienne en un seul morceau jusqu'à la chambre dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir de l'aide, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que se déplacer. Il mourrait d'envie de refuser et de se débrouiller. Mais il sentait la limite de son corps. Le simple fait d'avoir bougé ses bras avait réveillé une atroce douleur. Bilbo poussa un soupir tout en passant une main sur le front.

-Je le crains.

L'homme plaça Bilbo sur son dos et lui demanda où se trouvait la chambre. Ensuite ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaya de faire la conversation, ce qui arrangea le hobbit qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler. Une fois parvenu à la chambre, l'homme voulut poser le semi-homme sur le lit mais celui-ci décréta qu'il serait mieux sur un des fauteuils et bien que le porteur ne le crut pas il ne chercha pas à le contredire.

Une fois bien installé, Bilbo soupira d'aise et remercia le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il modestement

-Je n'ai pas souvenir vous connaître.

-C'est parce que c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre. On m'appelle Estel en ces lieux.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Bilbo Sacquet.

-Oh, j'ai entendu parler de vous. En bien. Précisa-t-il. Vos amis sont arrivés hier.

-Mes amis ?

Sitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les nains qui n'avaient pas eu la politesse de frapper et Elrond. Ce dernier salua Estel en le voyant puis quand il sut ce qu'il faisait ici il réprimanda le hobbit.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû quitter votre chambre.

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué.

Les nains coupèrent court à la discussion entre Bilbo et Elrond en saluant vivement le hobbit. Estel s'excusa auprès d'Elrond et quitta la pièce. Le seigneur elfe laissa les nains et le semi-homme discuter comme ils l'entendaient mais resta dans la pièce.

-Cela fait bien longtemps monsieur Sacquet !

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais bien. Parvint-il à répondre. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

En effet Bilbo n'avait jamais cru revoir les nains suite à ce qui s'était passé à Erebor, revoir Balin n'avait pas réellement atteint cette certitude, c'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était entouré par autant de nain.

La compagnie s'était installée à leur aise dans la chambre et était ravie de voir Bilbo. Suite à la description faite sur l'état de santé de leur cambrioleur, ils ne furent pas surpris de le voir fatigué et un peu perdu.

-Je les ai prévenus de ce qui se passait à la Comté. Expliqua Balin. Ils sont venus pour vous aider.

-M'aider ?

-On n'a pas peur de se battre ! S'exclama Ori. On va massacrer ceux qui vous ont enlevé !

-Reste calme. Ordonna Dori

Le hobbit se sentait perdu dans toute cette agitation et alors qu'il voulait reprendre ses esprits on l'interpella.

-Vous auriez dû nous prévenir de ces disparitions bien plus tôt. Reprocha gentiment Bofur

-Disparitions ?

-Dites-nous, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda brusquement Gimli

-Pardon mais, qui êtes-vous ?

-Comment vous en êtes vous sortit ?

-Sortit où ?

-Est-il vrai qu'un enfant était avec vous ?

-Myca. Comment va Myca ?

Toute cette agitation n'aidait en rien Bilbo à se calmer. Il perdit à nouveau le contrôle de sa respiration, il ne cessait de devoir tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, tout son corps était tendu. Il voulait qu'il sorte tous. Mais comment les congédier ? Il avait tellement envie de leur hurler de partir. Elrond observa le comportement de tous et se focalisa sur Bilbo.

Bien qu'il semblait avoir de conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et avec qui, il paraissait ne pas comprendre lorsqu'on lui parlait de son enlèvement et des sept derniers mois. Aurait-il pu oublier ? Non cela ne pouvait être retenu, Bilbo avait prouvé avec ses crises être parfaitement conscient de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il venait de subir une crise un peu plus tôt et l'agitation ne l'aidait pas à se remettre les idées en place. Elrond s'apprêta à congédier les nains quand il fut prit de vitesse.

-Sortez.

La voix de Bilbo était marquée par l'épuisement mais elle parvenait à être suffisamment forte pour être entendu de tous les nains. Tous se regardèrent avec surprise et n'osèrent bouger.

-Bilbo, nous souhaitons vous aider. Commença doucement Balin

-Nous sommes venus d'Erebor dans cet unique but. Grogna Gimli mécontent

Gloin remit Gimli à sa place en lui disant d'être plus poli.

-Je sais. Soupira Bilbo en passant sa main sur son front. Je sais. J'en ai parfaitement conscience croyez-moi. Mais j'ai besoin...Sortez...s'il vous plaît.

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Bilbo se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il avait désespérément besoin d'être seul, désespérément besoin d'air. Et maintenant.

Les nains se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord en silence. Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elrond ouvrit la marche après avoir rappelé à Bilbo qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter à faire appeler les serviteurs si le besoin s'en faisant ressentir. Bofur quand à lui avertit le cambrioleur qu'ils repasseraient.

Quand la porte se ferma, laissant Bilbo seul dans la pièce, le hobbit ferma les yeux et se détendit enfin ce qui lui permit ainsi d'avoir les idées claires. Il se sentit sale, incroyablement sale, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant avec toute la sueur froide que ses crises avaient provoqué alors il se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'eau rattachée à sa chambre.

Pour avoir un bain chaud les elfes devaient se débrouiller de cette manière :

Une grande bassine était surélevé, au dessous se trouvait en permanence du bois qu'ils devaient allumer, une fois que le feu prenait bien alors ils faisaient couler l'eau dans la bassine grâce à un ingénieux système, quand l'eau était suffisamment chaude ils n'avaient plus qu'à se laver et se détendre par la même occasion.

Les hobbit possédaient un système assez similaire sauf qu'ils faisaient chauffer l'eau là où elle était stockée et non lorsqu'elle était dans la bassine.

Bilbo prépara donc son bain comme cela devait être fait et s'installa dans la bassine. Il commença par se laver avec le savon au parfum des fruits de saison et d'une brosse qui le fit grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle passa sur une de ses blessures.

La pire de ses blessures selon lui était celle qui traversait son abdomen, il laissa ses doigts l'effleurer mais c'est le souvenir qui le fit frissonner.

Il replongea rapidement la tête sous l'eau et y resta jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. Il inspira profondément en plaquant ses cheveux, devenus lisse à cause de l'eau, en arrière avant de se poser contre le bord et s'étira de tout son long. Il ferma les yeux et enferma son esprit dans des souvenirs plus agréables.

Il redevenait un enfant et ses parents étaient vivants. La Comté lui paraissait sans fin alors qu'il passait toutes ses journées à l'explorer, à rechercher des elfes. De la cuisine de son cher smial s'échappaient de nombreuses et délicieuses odeurs à chaque fois que sa mère préparait les repas. Il salivait rien qu'en repensant au fameux crumble aux fraises de sa mère, il n'existait pas meilleurs crumble que celui-là. Il rit doucement en se remémorant à la première fois qu'il avait fumé à la pipe, c'était durant un repas de famille, son père lui avait passé la sienne pour qu'il puisse tirer une bouffée lorsque sa mère les avait vu elle était devenu furieuse, son fils n'avait pas encore vingt-six ans et son mari était décidément bien stupide. Le sourire de Bilbo s'agrandit lorsqu'il se souvint quelle tête avait fait son père quand sa mère le priva de sa pipe. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il était encore jeune malgré cela jamais ses parents lui avait autant manqué. Il se permit de soupirer avant de sourire à nouveau. Dans ces souvenirs, il voulait bien s'y noyer.

Il se décida à sortir de l'eau au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il fit évacuer l'eau dans le conduit prévu à cet effet, il s'essuya en prenant garde à ses blessures et il s'habilla avec les vêtements que les elfes avaient eu la bonté de lui prêter.

Ses cheveux redevenaient bouclés quand il quitta la salle d'eau.

-Allez-vous mieux ?

Bilbo sursauta violemment par cette présence imprévue. Thorin se tenait debout prés des fauteuils et fixait intensément le hobbit qui se braqua presque aussitôt.

-Je vais mieux.

Juste un souffle. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

-Êtes-vous là depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec les autres, je voulais vous parler seul à seul, mais...

-Mais vous vous êtes perdu. Deux fois.

Au lieu de se vexer d'avoir eu la parole coupée, Thorin sourit à Bilbo qui lui rendit bien que faiblement.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Puis-je ? Demanda Thorin en indiquant un des fauteuils

-Non.

La réponse du semi-homme le déboussola tant qu'il n'osa parler ou bouger, le nain attendait la moquerie qui ne venait pas. Les choses allaient être encore plus difficiles que prévue. Bilbo lui faisait face avec sa mine butée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec force.

-Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je regrette que nous nous retrouvions dans pareille circonstance. Nous aurions dû reprendre contact suite à la reconquête d'Erebor, qui est en partie de votre fait. Nous nous sommes quittés en d'horrible circonstance que nous aurions pu éviter. L'Arkenstone est sans nul doute le plus beau des joyaux mais...

-Ne me parlez pas de cette affreuse pierre. Le coupa Bilbo furieux. Si c'est pour me parler de cette horreur, vous pouvez partir.

-Une horreur ? S'exclama Thorin avant de reprendre difficilement son calme. Je n'étais pas venue parler de l'Arkenstone de toute façon. J'étais venu parler de notre quête, de la reconquête d'Erebor.

-Alors partez.

-Allez-vous m'écouter à la fin ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions parler de votre comportement stupide et odieux.

-Mon comportement stupide et odieux ? Je crois me souvenir que vous nous avez tous honteusement trahi sans remord.

-Si vous avez appelé trahison le fait d'essayer de vous mettre un peu de plomb dans votre cervelle alors oui j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de vous trahir.

-Comment osez-vous ? Alors que j'étais venu pour m'expliquer pour mon comportement.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Il fallait absolument préserver l'or de votre pauvre petit peuple même si cela devait déclencher une guerre et je ne suis qu'un voleur et un traître. Vous avez bien insisté dessus.

-Vous êtes tellement entêté.

-Moi entêté ? C'est vous qui osez me dire ça ?

-Vous êtes la personne la plus entêté de la Terre du Milieu. Si j'avais su que vous n'auriez de cesse de remettre mon autorité en question je ne vous aurais pas laissé ce contrat.

-Parce que vous croyez que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir signé ? Cela a été la pire des décisions que j'aurais pu prendre.

-Vous ne le pensez pas. Fit le nain secoué par les propos de son vis à vis

-J'aurais dû y mettre le feu. Persista Bilbo. Vous laissez partir pour votre aventure insensée et sans intérêt. Je suis un hobbit, jamais je n'aurais dû me mêler de cette histoire ridicule.

-Insensée ? Sans intérêt ? C'est donc ainsi que vous voyez la reprise de notre maison ?

-Jamais j'aurais dû m'en mêler. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Bilbo débuta alors une litanie rythmée par le secouement de sa tête, il semblait incapable de prononcer tout autre mot, il avait ses yeux posaient sur Thorin mais ne le regardait pas. Le comportement du hobbit mis mal à l'aise le roi, sûrement qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait laisser le hobbit ainsi, il prit sur lui et s'approcha d'un pas qui se voulait sûr. Thorin l'attrapa fermement aux épaules ce qui fit tressaillir le pauvre Bilbo.

-Ne me touchez pas. Ordonna-t-il

-Je voulais juste...

-Partez. Laissez-moi seul.

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'emprise du nain et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Partez.

Thorin et Bilbo se fixèrent, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre.

-J'espère que vos très chers amis elfes sauront vous supporter. Cracha Thorin froidement avant de quitter la pièce

Bilbo claqua si fort la porte que les elfes à proximité sursautèrent et jetèrent des coups d'œil dans la direction de Thorin qui se prit tous les regards noirs auquel il répondit avec mépris. Il se rendit ensuite à sa chambre qui s'avéra être en dessous de celle de Bilbo, il y fit les cent pas cherchant à se calmer. Le discours tenu par le semi-homme l'avait profondément énervé et blessé, bien plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché ?

Il ne comprit pas l'emportement de Bilbo, pas plus qu'il n'accepta son impolitesse. Comment avait-il pu lui refuser de s'asseoir et le congédier de cette façon. Il était Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, il méritait un meilleurs traitement que celui là.

Il était entrain de s'agiter quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez. Grogna-t-il

Balin ainsi que Dwalin entrèrent dans la chambre, ils se jetèrent un regard intrigué en voyant l'énervement de Thorin. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas le silence et demanda sèchement la raison de leur venue.

-Le repas est prêt. Répondit Balin. Nous t'attendons pour manger.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'y rendre. Soupira Thorin exaspéré bien qu'il ne pouvait ignorer que sa présence était obligatoire

-Le hobbit a pris place à table. Précisa Dwalin

Étant celui qui discutait le plus souvent avec Thorin, Dwalin avait bien conscience que son roi appréciait grandement le cambrioleur. La première expression de Thorin fut de la surprise mêlé à une certaine joie comme l'espérait Dwalin, mais rapidement Thorin se rembruni avant de déclarer énervé :

-Ce satané hobbit ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir non plus.

Cette fois-ci les frères se regardèrent avec un certain amusement.

-Il n'a pas accepté tes excuses ?

-Il ne m'a pas laissé les exprimer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Je n'ai pu rien dire. Satané Sacquet ! Il s'est soudainement énervé sans aucune raison.

-Es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien dit qui a pu le froisser ? Il s'est bien énervé pour quelque chose.

-Vous insinuez que c'est entièrement de ma faute ?

-Non, nous n'oserions pas. Répondit Balin avec une pointe d'ironie

Thorin lança un regard glacial au vieux nain qui soutint avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard. Le repas est prêt. Rappela Dwalin

Les deux autres nains opinèrent et ils se rendirent dans la même salle où ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance y était légère, chacun riant et y allant de sa blague, même Bilbo paraissait reposé et joyeux. Thorin s'excusa pour son retard et quand il fut attablé on attaqua les plats.

Bilbo s'adressa aux nains et à ses hôtes avec toute la politesse caractéristique des hobbits, il se montra être d'une agréable compagnie. Ce qui énerva Thorin. Ce semi-homme se comportait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, c'est à peine si il paraissait avoir été énervé contre Thorin. Seulement les regards noirs en coin qu'il recevait parfois de Bilbo confirmaient au nain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la dispute.

Satané hobbit !

Après le repas, Bilbo resta avec les nains, essaya de se faire pardonner son comportement de la matinée tout en évitant avec soin toute conversation se rapportant avec la raison de la venue des nains. Thorin se tenait à l'écart quand il fut interpellé par Balin qui lui demanda ce qui s'était exactement passé, il obtient un récit assez fidèle à force de poser les bonnes questions et de vouloir avoir tous les détails.

-Voulais-tu vraiment d'excuser ?

-Évidement.

-Rappelles-moi de ne jamais te laisser t'excuser au nom d'Erebor sinon nous finirions en guerre.

-Je n'ai rien dis de mal. Objecta Thorin

-Tu as employé le nous, le rendant responsable des erreurs dont tu voulais d'excuser et puis lui parler de l'Arkenstone alors que c'est à cause de ce joyaux que Bilbo a été contraint de nous quitter en mauvais terme était sûrement la pire idée que tu aurais pu avoir. Tu aurais dû commencer par dire « je m'excuse » cela lui aurait tellement coupé l'échine que tu aurais pu lui raconter toute l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu sans qu'il n'ose rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

À tout cela Thorin n'y avait pas songé mais hors de question qu'il l'avoue.

-Mais il a renié notre quête, il regrette la moindre aide qu'il nous a apporté. Il a décrété comme insensé le fait de regagner notre royaume.

-Je sais. Il me l'a également dit une des rares fois où j'ai pu lui rendre visite après que les elfes l'aient retrouvé.

Thorin ne tenait plus en place et faisait des aller retour incessant devant Balin qui demeura assis.

-Mais pas avant.

Cette simple petite phrase fit stopper net le roi qui fixa intrigué le nain espérant ainsi qu'il poursuivrait.

-J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Bilbo de notre aventure, durant les derniers mois où j'ai séjourné à Cul-De-Sac j'ai appris comment était Bilbo avant et après son retour d'Erebor. Son aventure n'a pas été qu'une partie de plaisir, il le reconnaît mais il aimait la partageait, en parlait. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il a été déçu de ne voir que moi sur le seuil de sa porte. Je pense qu'il voulait formuler quelques excuses lui aussi. Le changement s'est opéré pendant le laps de temps où il a disparu.

-Et qu'as-tu appris ?

-Tout d'abord Bilbo ne regrette pas de nous avoir aidé à reconquérir Erebor à cause de la manière dont vous vous êtes comporté, du peu que j'ai pu comprendre lors d'une crise à laquelle j'ai assisté, il regrette de nous avoir aidé à cause des répercussions que cela a eu sur la Comté.

-La Comté est bien loin d'Erebor.

-Savais-tu que les peuples possèdent des moyens de guérison distinctive ? Jusqu'à la forme du point de suture ?

-Non, je l'ignorais. Ne put-il qu'y répondre étonné par le changement de sujet. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-D'après l'elfe qui a soigné Bilbo, les blessures qu'il a obtenu au cours des derniers mois ont été soigné par des orcs.

-Ces odieuses créatures ne sont douées que pour la destruction.

-Oh non, ils possèdent une certaine science de la guérison.

Le roi d'Erebor observa Balin afin de déterminer la justesse de ses propos, après tout, Thorin n'arrivait pas à concevoir ces bêtes d'orcs faire autre chose que détruire. Mais le vieux nain était sûr de lui et de ses affirmations, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une moquerie ou d'un doute.

-À quand remonte la première disparition confirmée ? Demanda alors le brun qui suivait le fil de pensée dans lequel Balin voulait l'entraîner

-Quelques mois après le retour attesté de Bilbo dans la Comté.

-Nos ennemis seront donc devenus les siens.

-C'est ce qui apparaît.

En contre bas on entendait le rire des membres de la compagnie. Pour s'entraîner on combattait en duel, les spectateurs encourageaient les participants avec beaucoup d'énergie. D'autre faisait un concours un peu plus reposant, celui des ronds de fumé dont l'objectif était de faire le rond au plus gros diamètre.

Bilbo parvenait à battre les autres nains facilement tout en applaudissant le vainqueur d'un des duels.

Thorin fixait le hobbit, progressivement toute sa colère s'effrita pour être remplacé par le remord et l'incompréhension.

-Mais pourquoi ? Azog est mort, nous avons eu sa tête détachée du reste du corps comme preuve. Et si il s'agit d'une vengeance contre notre victoire durant la guerre des Cinq Armées, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué ? Ou les elfes et les hommes ? Il n'y avait que Bilbo pour représenter les hobbits alors pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?

Il était réellement déconcerté par l'attitude des orcs qui lui sembla illogique. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réclamé sa tête ? Lui, Thorin fils de Thrain, qui avait abattu Azog. Pourquoi voulaient-ils la tête de Bilbo fils de Bungon.

Balin qui avait déjà eu tout le temps de penser au motif de leur ennemi, répondit avec la lassitude provoquée par son âge :

-Une fois Azog mort, son fils Bolg a reprit la relève et ne cherche qu'à venger leur honneur.

-Quel honneur peuvent-ils avoir ? Et pourquoi les hobbits ? Il aurait été plus logique de s'en prendre à nous.

-Cela aurait été un choix téméraire mais pas des plus intelligents. Les orcs vaincus doivent être peu et déroutés. Comment alors auraient-ils pu s'attaquer à Erebor ? Comment auraient-ils pu s'aventurer dans la forêt Noire ? Comment auraient-ils pu s'en prendre aux hommes qui ont de solide alliance ?

-Alors pour venger ce qu'ils osent appeler leur honneur, ils s'attaquent aux hobbits qui ne connaissent rien du monde et de la guerre. Dit Thorin avec amertume

Balin ne put qu'acquiescer désolé. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant durant lequel Thorin réfléchissait à la marche à suivre maintenant qu'il connaissait l'ennemi. Quand il annonça à Balin ce qui devait être fait, le nain lui répondit à chaque fois.

Il nous faut retrouver la trace des orcs à partir du lieu où Bilbo a disparu.

Nous ignorons où exactement Bilbo a été enlevé puisqu'il a refusé d'en parler, de plus la piste est vieille de plusieurs mois maintenant.

Il faut partir de l'endroit où Bilbo a été retrouvé dans ce cas.

Les elfes qui y avaient pensé n'ont rien retrouvé de concluant.

Et bien ils devaient partir des lieux où s'étaient produites les autres disparitions.

C'était faisable mais cela ne sera pas une tache aisée car on ignorait à chaque fois l'endroit exacte où les victimes se faisaient enlever.

Alors ils devaient les tenir en échec en protégeant la Comté des attaques jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à remonter à la tête.

Et la stratégie à aborder était évidemment...

Ils devaient avoir recensé le lieu où les personnes disparaissaient, même si c'était approximatif. Ils verraient sans aucun doute une région plus attaqué que les autres. Il la défendrait et ferait en sorte de faire parler les orcs qu'ils parviendraient à attraper.

C'était effectivement quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Mais.

Mais pour tendre une embuscade il fallait des informations. Les orcs étaient leurs ennemis. Très bien. Alors combien étaient-ils ? Comment opéraient-ils pour enlever les hobbits exactement ? Se rendaient-ils dans un lieu en particuliers ? Que faisaient-ils des hobbits ? Car après tout, à part Bilbo, on n'en avait retrouvé aucun mort ou vif.

Ces informations ils ne les possédaient pas.

En effet la seule personne qui aurait pu répondre à toutes ces questions était Bilbo qui refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

Thorin et Bilbo regardèrent le semi-homme, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils devaient réussir à le faire parler assez rapidement puisqu'ils ignoraient pendant encore combien de temps la Comté tiendrait face aux orcs.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Bilbo était assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, un livre entre les mains dans lequel il s'était plongé après le dîner. Il entendit la poignée être tournée mais la porte resta close puisqu'il l'avait fermé. Il fixa la porte s'attendant à ce que la personne qui se trouva derrière se présente et demande à rentrer mais au lieu de cela il entendit le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient. Il reprit sa lecture sans plus s'en occuper. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit provenant du balcon. Il fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers les portes vitrées qu'il ouvrit. Il vit alors un grappin de fortune fermement accroché au rebord, Bilbo resta stupéfié et n'osa bouger.

-Non mais c'est une blague. S'exclama-t-il en voyant Thorin surgir

Le nain enjamba le rebord pour faire face au semi-homme.

-Vous aviez fermé la porte à clé.

-Ce n'était pas pour que vous passiez par le balcon.

-Je veux vous parler.

-Ça n'excuse pas de passer par le balcon. Il y a une porte, c'est bien pour que ça serve à quelque chose.

-Vous ne m'auriez jamais ouvert.

-Là dessus vous avez raison.

-Vous pourriez avoir la politesse de nier ce fait.

-Et vous pourriez avoir la politesse d'arrêter de débarquer sans prévenir.

Thorin dû prendre sur lui pour calmer la colère qui s'insinuait dans ses veines alors que face à lui Bilbo croisait les bras et tapait du pied.

-Laissez-moi rentrer que nous discutions. Dit le nain en faisant un pas en avant

-Non, si c'est pour discuter comme ce matin, je n'en ai pas envie.

Et disant cela Bilbo regagnât sa chambre et ferma à clé les portes vitrées.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je viens de passer par le balcon pour vous parler. Protesta Thorin

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir demandé de le faire.

Le brun voulu à nouveau protester mais le semi-homme ferma d'un coup sec les rideaux. Et il ose critiquer son caractère. Après avoir poussé un soupir, Thorin parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour expliquer les motifs de sa venue.

-Je voulais que l'on parle de ce qui s'était passé à Erebor, je voulais m'excuser. Dit-il en butant sur le dernier mot

Dans sa chambre, Bilbo regarda le rideau comme si c'était lui qui venait de lui parler et sans en avoir réellement conscience il se rapprocha de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir faire face au nain.

-Je voudrais aussi que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé au cours des derniers mois.

Bilbo retira sa main du rideau avec autant de rapidité et de peur que si il avait prit feu. Thorin ne pouvant percevoir dans quel état se trouvait le hobbit, continua :

-Vous nous avez aidé contre Smaug, nous voulons vous aider contre les orcs.

Cette fois le hobbit recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogna contre la table basse, ou du moins devait-elle l'être pour les elfes.

-Bilbo, nous devons parler de tout cela. Ouvrez-moi.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Les rideaux ne bougèrent pas et Thorin n'entendit aucun bruit dans la chambre.

-Cela doit être difficile pour vous mais vous ne pouvez fuir. C'est votre Comté qui est en danger et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour la sauver.

Toujours rien et cela commençait à l'agacer.

-Vous risquez de perdre votre maison. Tous vos proches sont en danger.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas. Cracha Bilbo avec hargne

Ravi d'avoir une réaction, il dechanta en réalisant que ce n'était pas en énervant Bilbo qu'il parviendrait à rentrer.

-Je sais que tout est de ma faute si c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu alors partez.

-Bilbo...

-Partez !

Satané hobbit. Thorin chercha les mots, les tournures de phrase qui calmeraient Bilbo mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de briser ces foutus portes et entrer sans son autorisation. Très mauvaise idée il le savait. Il prit sur lui se disant qu'il se vengerait sur les meubles de ses hôtes.

-Je repasserais. Promit-il

Et il repassa.

**x_x_x**

**Commentaires :**

**Merci à vous toutes et à vous tous (si il y a des garçons) pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Cela me fait réellement plaisir de constater que des personnes sont intéressé par ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et que le prochain vous plaira également voir plus^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène du balcon, je croise les doigts pour que vous en ayez eu à la lire. Pour ceux qui seraient inquiet par la non présence de Kili, sachez que je n'ais rien contre ce personnage et qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans mon histoire^^**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review qui a été la première que j'ai reçu \o/ et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu **

**Jjujuu : Tu es la seconde personne à m'avoir commenté alors que la fic venait tout juste d'être posté. Un grand merci à toi aussi. J'espère que tu continues à adorer mon histoire et que malgré le fait que tu saches maintenant qui a enlevé les hobbits tu ais d'autre question en réserve pour continuer à lire ma fic.**

**L : Voici la suite réclamée à grand cri ! Le méritait-elle? J'espère que oui. Merci d'avoir laissé une review ça m'a fait plaisir de la recevoir.**


	3. Remord

**Le Fruit de nos Actes**

**Chapitre 03 : Remord**

_-Je repasserais. Promit-il_

_Et il repassa._

Dès le lendemain, il se rendit dans la chambre de Bilbo mais la porte demeurait fermée et les rideaux clos et quand il parvenait à s'adresser à Bilbo hors de la chambre ce dernier arrivait toujours à changer de sujet sans que le roi ne s'en aperçoive.

Le jour d'après, le comportement de Bilbo ne changea pas le seul détail qui encouragea Thorin fut que les rideaux étaient entre ouvert. C'était déjà ça.

Le jour qui suivit, il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de passer par la porte et quand il monta sur le balcon c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit Bilbo entrain de discuter avec certains des nains de la compagnie. Tous les nains fixèrent leur roi avec stupeur.

-Thorin ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda Bofur

-La porte...Commença-t-il

-Était ouverte.

Bilbo souriait derrière sa tasse, Thorin en était persuadé. Sans dire un mot de plus et jetant un regard glacial à l'insistance qui se retenait de rire, Thorin sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Satané hobbit.

Le quatrième jour, les nains qui se retrouvaient bloqué à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie, prenaient de nombreux paris concernant Bilbo et Thorin. Toute la compagnie riait bien sur leur sujet mais éviter de le faire en leur présence.

Cette fois-ci Thorin alla à la porte en premier sous les regards amusés puis comme elle était fermée il se décida à passer par le balcon et il rentrerait aujourd'hui en avait-il décidé. Son grappin s'accrocha difficilement et malgré la pluie, il entreprit son ascension.

Bilbo, un livre sur les genoux, regardait la fenêtre avec plus d'intérêt qu'il aurait bien voulu s'accorder. Il avait fini par s'amuser de l'entêtement du nain et se demandait si il aurait la sagesse d'attendre que la pluie cesse avant de monter. L'aura ou ne l'aura pas ? La question tarauda Bilbo.

Quand il aperçu la main de Thorin sur le rebord du balcon, il sourit.

Quand il l'aperçu déraper, il se leva brusquement et ouvrit à la volée les portes.

Thorin réussit à passer au-dessus du balcon et à poser pied à terre sous le regard inquiet et exaspéré de Bilbo qui l'y aida. Ils se firent face, la distance les séparant n'étant que de quelques centimètre, ils se tenaient encore les avant-bras avec suffisamment de force pour que leur jointure blanchit.

-Vous êtes l'idiot le plus stupide que je connaisse. Souffla Bilbo

En colère il recula sans qu'ils ne se lâchent.

-Vous auriez pu tomber, vous auriez pu...

-Mais vous m'avez rattrapé. Le coupa Thorin en le rapprochant

-Vous pensiez que je vous laisserais tomber ?

Était-ce de la colère ou de l'inquiétude qui fit trembler la voix de Bilbo ? Thorin rapprocha encore le semi-homme, qui montra un peu de résistance, et murmura avec sa voix grave et profonde :

-Non. J'ai fais l'erreur d'y croire une fois cela m'a suffit.

Bilbo crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter mais il fut démentit quand son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de ceux de Thorin alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait été de s'y soustraire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce maudit nain ? Bilbo n'y comprenait rien.

Les événements d'Erebor remontaient à presque trois ans maintenant et jamais il n'avait cherché à prendre contact avec Thorin et jamais Thorin n'avait cherché à prendre contact avec lui. Pourtant ils se faisaient face, Thorin voulait en parler et Bilbo refusait de l'écouter.

Ils étaient décidément bien proche, songea le semi-homme, si il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors ils se retrouveraient front contre front. Une proximité qui n'était pas convenable pour un Sacquet.

Bilbo voulu parler mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un éternuement qu'il ne vit pas venir et fut rejoint par Thorin.

-Rentrons. Déclara le hobbit. Même si l'on ne serait être plus mouillé.

Lentement ils brisèrent le contact et entrèrent. Bilbo ferma les portes et les rideaux derrière eux.

Dans la chambre, le feu ainsi que différentes lumières étaient allumé leur permettant d'y voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Après avoir retiré leur vêtement pour les mettre à sécher, ils s'étaient essuyés et habillés de vêtement léger et un peu ample. Les fauteuils avaient été tiré près du feu puis ils s'y installèrent.

Il n'y eu que le crépitement du feu qui se résonna dans la pièce et leur regard était posé sur la danse des flammes. Cette quiétude qui les entourait fut brisée par la voix basse de Bilbo.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir rabaissé votre quête.

Thorin regarda le hobbit délaissant le feu.

-Vous aviez raison de vouloir récupérer votre royaume même si c'était hautement suicidaire.

Tous deux se sourirent d'un air entendu. Thorin garda le silence incitant Bilbo à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

-C'est juste que...Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en mêler.

-Si vous ne vous en seriez pas mêlé alors nous n'aurions jamais réussi.

-Faites attention je pourrais le prendre comme un compliment.

-Mais c'en est un.

Ne percevant ni moquerie ni mensonge, Bilbo se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, il gesticula dans son fauteuil et se racla la gorge.

-Comment avez vous su pour les orcs ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation. Je n'en ais parlé à personne.

-Apparemment les orcs ont une manière particulière de soigner, leurs spécificités ont été trouvé sur vous, sur les blessures dont ils se sont occupés.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Peu de gens savent que les orcs ont une certaine médecine.

Thorin omis de préciser qu'il ignorait ce fait jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

-Et pour Myca, est-ce vrai qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré chez lui ?

-L'enfant qui était avec vous lors de votre enlèvement ?

Bilbo se contenta d'un hochement de tête sec.

-Navré, il est toujours disparu.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Se lamenta le semi-homme bouleversé

-Pourquoi aurait-il dû être rentré chez lui ? Il s'est enfui avec vous ?

-Non, avant moi. Il s'est enfui avant moi.

-Comment ?

Une nouvelle fois, Thorin dû faire face au silence du hobbit qui ne voulait plus se replonger là dedans.

-Vous devez m'en parler Bilbo. Pas en une seule fois et en prenant votre temps, mais vous devez me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers mois.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner. Fit-il abattu

-Il n'est pas question que vous y retourniez. Je ne vous laisserais pas y retourner. Affirma Thorin

Face à lui, il vit Bilbo être submergé par l'espoir qu'il voulait endiguer pour ne pas devoir affronter la déception. Le semi-homme avait tellement envie de lui faire confiance, d'y croire mais il refusait de se souvenir, d'en parler. Si il en parlait alors cela deviendrait réel, il avait réussi à convaincre une partie de lui que tout cela n'avait été qu'un atroce songe mais en racontant ce qui s'était passé alors cette maigre illusion qui l'aidait à aller de l'avant s'effondrerait.

-J'ai besoin d'air. Soupira le hobbit en se levant

Il s'éloigna du feu à pas rapide pour se diriger vers le balcon, il posa sa tête contre la vitre et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Thorin le suivit craignant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit en lui conseillant de rentrer car il pleuvait encore mais le châtain ne l'écoutait pas et restait indifférent. Peut être qu'en focalisant l'esprit de Bilbo sur autre chose il irait mieux.

-Quand ils étaient petits Fili et Kili sont restés cloués au lit pendant quinze jours à cause d'une pluie pareille.

La tête de Bilbo se redressa soudain et avec les sourcils froncés il regarda étonné Thorin.

-Pardon ?

-À l'époque ils étaient jeunes, ils ne se battaient qu'avec des lattes en bois et il pleuvait comme aujourd'hui alors évidemment il leur avait été interdit de sortir.

-Et surprise ils n'ont pas écouté. Sourit faiblement le hobbit

-On avait à peine tourné le dos qu'ils barbotaient dans les flaques, glissaient dans la boue et se retrouvaient plus mouillé qu'une soupe. Et le pire c'est qu'ils souriaient comme des bien heureux même quand on les a retrouvé, même quand la fièvre fut forte.

Ils rirent doucement tous deux et comme l'avait espéré Thorin, Bilbo alla mieux. Il ferma la porte vitrée les protégeant de la pluie et fit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Quand j'étais enfant je passais toutes mes journées à parcourir la Comté, j'espérais trouver des elfes.

Le rire du hobbit résonna en réponse au grognement du roi.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais votre intérêt pour ces elfes.

-Toujours est-il, poursuivit-il en reprenant place sur le fauteuil, mes parents me laissaient aller aussi loin que je le voulais, la seule règle était de rentrer avant la nuit. Mais un jour, je ne sais plus pourquoi, peut être juste par curiosité, j'avais décidé de continuer à explorer la Comté.

Le semi-homme sourit à ce souvenir ce qui ravi le nain qui écouta avec intérêt son vis-à-vis.

-Mes parents sont évidemment partit à ma recherche et ma mère qui avait sûrement dû parcourir la Comté beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai fais, m'a retrouvé. Je vous jure que le feu de Smaug n'est rien en comparaison de la colère de ma mère et de l'inquiétude de mon père. J'ai toujours été ponctuel depuis.

Ils recommencèrent à rire ensemble de cette histoire. Ils ne le diraient pas mais ils furent heureux de pouvoir discuter ainsi.

-Et vous ? Demanda Bilbo

-Et moi quoi ?

-Quelle bêtise avez-vous fait enfant ?

-Aucune.

-Mais bien sur.

-Évidement, j'ai toujours été un enfant très sage et indépendant. Je n'ai jamais posé de problème.

-Oh mais je vous crois. Et puis de toute façon vous viviez à Erebor enfant alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

-Rien du tout.

Thorin voulut regarder sévèrement Bilbo mais ne pu empêcher l'amusement de se faire une place dans ses yeux. Bilbo papillonnait des paupières prenant un air faussement innocent.

-Je vous ai connu plus direct. Reprocha gentiment le nain

-Je voulais dire qu'Erebor n'est après tout qu'une mine, une mine immense mais une mine tout de même, sûrement qu'il n'y a rien à faire surtout lorsque l'on est enfant.

-Vous insultez ma maison et mon peuple Bilbo.

-Peut être, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été démentit.

-J'étais le fils aîné de Train, j'ai reçu l'éducation qui convient à mon rang.

-Sans jamais au grand jamais vous en détourner quand il n'y a pas de distraction cela doit être facile.

-Il y a toujours eu des distractions à Erebor. Lorsque j'habitais Erebor, avant que ma sœur vienne au monde, avec mon frère nous nous rendions souvent dans les étages inférieurs. Il y avait un immense lac, la végétation avait même réussi à s'y faire une place, il y avait un arbre dont les branches parvenaient à couvrir une partie du lac, et les veines d'or brute qui parcouraient la roche étaient magnifique.

Bilbo ferma à demi les yeux imaginant pareil lieu et se laissa subjuguer. Il s'y voyait, assis à même le sol contre le tronc de l'arbre, l'humidité et la fraîcheur de l'eau le faisaient frissonner et l'éclat de l'or qui recouvrait la roche illuminait le lieu aussi bien que le Soleil et avec plus de douceur. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence d'un pareil endroit.

-Un jour, mon frère et moi avons, disons, emprunté une vieille armure de combat de notre père que nous avons apporté jusqu'au lac pour pouvoir jouer avec. Elle était lourde et trop grande si bien que l'on ne marchait pas droit et le heaume nous empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Un moment donné, je ne sais plus pourquoi, Frerin et moi sommes tombés dans le lac.

-Mais avec l'armure...

-Oui, on coulait à pic même en battant aussi fort que nous le pouvions les bras. Mais l'armure était tellement grande que l'on a réussi à se faufiler et à s'en débarrasser rapidement. Quand mon père a appris où avait fini son armure et pourquoi, il a tellement hurlé que tout Erebor en a tremblé.

Le récit terminé ils se sourirent avec amusement et Bilbo demanda à Thorin si il avait déjà passé une journée sans risquer sa vie ce à quoi il eut pour réponse qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une témérité inquiétante.

-Je crois que c'est un trait de caractère qu'ont tous les Touque. Sourit Bilbo avant de poursuivre plus bas. Myca aussi fait preuve de cette témérité mais c'est un bon garçon.

-Comment avez-vous été séparé ?

-J'étais persuadé que c'était ce qui avait à faire.

-Bilbo, comment ?

Voyant que le hobbit commençait à se refermer sur lui-même il lui attrapa le poignet avec suffisamment de force pour attirer son attention mais pas assez pour lui faire le moindre mal.

-Vous n'y retournerez jamais, je vous le promet.

Devant l'air assuré, le semi-homme déglutit pour finalement hocher la tête.

-Juste un instant.

Il poussa un profond soupir et raconta.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_-Ne t'éloignes pas Myca. Ordonna Bilbo_

_-Oui, oui. Rit l'enfant ralentissant le pas pour que trois pieds plus loin il reprit une cadence accélérée_

_L'adulte soupira en le voyant faire et accéléra tout en l'appelant. La main frôlait la garde de Dard et ses yeux observaient le ciel, les étoiles s'y étaient installées, parmi elles la lune était arrondi mais n'était pas pleine. Une belle soirée, songea le hobbit mais l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Il avait l'impression que Myca était trop loin et que le danger était trop proche, il détestait cette sensation. N'y tenant plus il attrapa sèchement l'épaule de l'enfant pour le tirer vers lui._

_-Reste près de moi, il fait nuit noire et je ne veux pas te perdre de vue._

_Myca fit la moue mais n'insista pas, il connaissait suffisamment Bilbo pour savoir quand il pouvait faire l'idiot et quand il devait se tenir droit. Tous deux marchèrent d'un bon rythme en se tenant aussi près que possible de la lumière._

_Il aurait dû prendre une lanterne, se dit Bilbo, pour se rendre chez Myca ils devraient passer par un bout de forêt où aucun perron n'éclairerait leur chemin._

_Bilbo ne croyait pas en l'existence d'un monstre, le monde était rempli de créature effrayante certes, mais il n'y a pas de monstre dans la Comté il en est persuadé. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer les brefs éclats de lumière qui provenaient de Dard, il avait d'abord pensé les avoir imaginé tant la durée de leur apparition était faible. Il fut démentit quand sa lame brilla toute une matinée, trois hobbits avaient disparu à ce moment-là, apprit-il par la suite._

_Donc il y avait des gobelins ou des orcs voir les deux et cela le terrifia bien plus que si il y avait eu un monstre. Il devrait en parler avec Balin quand il rentrera, sûrement le nain parviendrait à lui prodiguer des conseils et à protéger la Comté, après tout même si c'était les hobbits les premiers concernés par cette histoire, ils ne possédaient aucune armée et avaient depuis bien longtemps oublié ce qu'était une stratégie. Non, ils leur__ faillaient l'__aide d'un guerrier et bien qu'âgé, Balin était un guerrier._

_Soudain ils furent encerclés par la silence et le froid. Myca tremblait de la tête au pied mais_ _s'obligea à poursuivre sa route sans se plaindre, il était un Touque après tout. Bilbo une main dans le dos du petit, pressa l'allure. Ce n'était rien, il se faisait des idées, s'efforça-t-il de penser._

_Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de l'obscurité quand __Dard les illumina ce qui terrifia Bilbo._

_-Dépêches-toi Myca._

_Mais quelques pas supplémentaire et ils furent encerclés par des orcs. Myca et Bilbo les regardèrent paniqués tant ils étaient apparus avec brusquerie. Analysant la situation, Bilbo comprit avec horreur que les orcs avaient serré les rangs et qu'aussi petits qu'étaient les hobbits ils auraient tous deux du mal à passer et même si ils les traversaient, jamais ils ne parviendraient à les semer._

_-Restes près de moi. Tu cours uniquement quand je te l'ordonne. Compris ?_

_-Bilbo, je..._

_-Compris ?_

_Myca déglutit et se colla encore plus à l'adulte._

_-Compris._

_Les orcs parlèrent dans leur langue, se félicitant d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coup avant que le chef de la bande n'ordonne l'assaut. Sous-estimant leur adversaire, ils ne pressèrent pas l'attaque et n'utilisèrent pas toute leur force, Bilbo leur prouva qu'ils avaient eu tort._

_Il dégaina rapidement Dard, et malgré qu'il ne fut pas une fine lame, il parvint à asséner de nombreux coup, visa le ventre et le torse profitant des défauts de leur armure. Il cherchait à créer une brèche permettant à Myca de passer et à les occuper pour que l'enfant puisse retourner chez lui. Il puisa toutes la force et l'acuité de ses sens que l'adrénaline lui offrait dans cet unique but. Il para, trancha, esquiva, s'éloigna de l'enfant pour mieux se défendre, s'en rapprocha pour le protéger, il manqua de tomber, fut blessé. Mais il la vit, la faille._

_-À ta droite. Dit-il à Myca. Cours._

_Il hurla tellement qu'il cru s'abîmer les poumons mais cela eu pour effet de faire détaler le petit sans qu'il ne cherche à protester._

_Quand l'enfant sortit de son champ de vision, il put se battre avec plus de hargne et beaucoup moins de retenue. Devoir se battre tout en protégeant quelqu'un était atrocement difficile, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru._

_Il espéra bien gagner mais il ne croyait pas en la victoire._

_Les orcs revenaient à la charge et à chaque fois que, ce qui avait l'air d'être leur chef parlait, ils mettaient plus de violence dans leur coup, moins d'hésitation à le mettre en pièce et à l'acculer afin de l'avoir._

_Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentit le sang pulsait dans son crâne, ses muscles étaient tellement demandés et la douleur si peu présente que si il pouvait correctement réfléchir il trouverait cela étonnant._

_Il parvint à éloigner un orc quand leur comportement changea. Ils prirent soudainement du recul tout en l'encerclant et le chef parla dans la langue commune._

_-Rendez-vous. Ordonna-t-il à Bilbo_

_Ce dernier voulu rétorquer qu'il n'en était pas question quand il vit Myca prisonnier de la poigne d'un orc._

_-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il au bord des larmes mais les joues sèches. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu mais...j'ai trébuché. Je suis désolé._

_-Tu n'y es pour rien Myca._

_Décidément l'enfant se refusait à pleurer, quand l'orc le secoua, il essaya de le regarder avec haine mais la peur fut plus présente. Il peut bien pleurer, songea Bilbo, ils n'y avaient pas d'échappatoire._

_-Rendez-vous. Répéta l'orc_

_-Laissez-le partir. Rétorqua Bilbo le corps tendu_

_-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Dit l'orc avec un sourire en coin puis approchant sa lame de l'enfant il expliqua. Soit vous vous rendez et vous venez avec nous tous les deux en vie, soit vous persistez à combattre et on laisse le cadavre de ce petit en sachant que vous nous accompagnerez quand même._

_Myca s'agita et regarda avec supplice Bilbo. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de ne pas penser à lui et_ _de poursuivre le combat, mais il avait tellement peur, il voulait crier à l'aide, demander pitié pour sa vie. Il se sentit affreusement mal et envahi par le soulagement quand Bilbo qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, abaissa Dard pour laisser les orcs le plaquer avec violence au sol, qui se vengeaient des blessures reçus._

_-Je suis désolé. Répéta Myca sans pouvoir s'arrêter_

_-Ce n'est rien. Lui assura Bilbo. Ça ira._

_L'orc s'avança vers lui puis ramassa la lame qu'il inspecta sans un regard pour Bilbo il dit :_

_-À votre place je ne lui mentirais pas._

_Ne perdant pas sa peur qui le rongeait sans remord, Bilbo parvint tout de même à soutenir ce regard où se mêlait mépris et joie malsaine. L'orc claqua sa langue en voyant cela et décida qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer pareil affront._

_-Vous m'avez blessé au flanc gauche si je me souviens bien._

_L'incompréhension s'installa dans les yeux du semi-homme que l'on remis brusquement sur ses pieds, l'orc installa Dard à son ceinturon et dégaina sa propre lame._

_Oh non. Et pourtant si, l'orc planta d'un coup sec le fer dans le flanc gauche du hobbit qui ne put retenir un hurlement et poussa un autre cri quand la lame quitta son corps. L'orc donna un ordre dans leur langue et les hobbits furent portés par les autres orcs qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité des bois d'un pas assuré et rapide._

_On s'occupa sommairement de la plaie de Bilbo afin qu'il n'en meurt pas. Ils furent ensuite attachés, leur lien était si étroit que la circulation sanguine se faisait avec difficulté, puis on les obligea à prendre place sur un warg._

_La bande d'orcs partirent sans perdre plus de temps._

_Le jour succéda à la nuit mais leur chevauché persista. Ils voyageaient dans le sens contraire de la course du Soleil, remarqua Bilbo qui cherchait à retenir tous les éléments l'entourant afin de savoir avec le plus de précision où ils se trouvaient. Il se refusait à abandonner, il avait perdu Dard, était blessé mais il avait toujours son anneau et suffisamment de cervelle pour savoir comment l'utiliser._

_Trois fois le soleil se leva jusqu'à ce qu'il sut exactement ce qu'il devait être fait, ce qui était le mieux._

_Comme chaque jour, les orcs s'étaient arrêtés pour manger et avaient poser un peu à l'écart les hobbits côte à côte sur un arbre avec seulement un bout de pain rassis pour s'alimenter. Myca mangeait par petit bout quand Bilbo lui parla :_

_-Écoutes sans dire un mot. Tu vas pouvoir t'échapper. Écoutes. Dans ma poche j'ai un anneau, mon anneau, tu te le mettras au doigt et ainsi tu pourras tromper leur vision. Leur autre sens ne sont pas trompés alors surtout tu ne bouges pas tant que tu nous vois. Quand nous serons partis, tu prendras le chemin du retour et surtout, surtout Myca, ne retires l'anneau qu'une fois chez toi._

_Se disant, il attrapa l'anneau qu'il essaya de cacher derrière son morceau de pain, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait donner sa part à l'enfant._

_-Et vous Bilbo ? Demanda-t-il en prenant l'objet_

_-Oh moi, je rentrerais un peu plus tard, c'est tout. Sourit-il faiblement_

_Un orc qui les vit parler s'approcha d'eux menaçant, sa main sur la garde de son arme._

_-Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à parler._

_Bilbo lui fit un vague signe de tête désolé avant de se jeter sur lui avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, ce qui était peu. Profitant de l'agitation que cela provoquait, Myca glissa au sol se laissant rouler dans la faible pente et enfila précipitamment l'anneau à son doigt et disparut._

_Bilbo fut vaincu facilement, à terre et toujours attaché il était dominé par le chef des orcs._

_-Vous avez continué le combat. Le gosse est mort._

_Le sourire mauvais, il demanda qu'on le lui apporte afin qu'il le tue juste au-dessus du semi-homme. Il perdit son sourire et s'agaça quand on lui dit que l'enfant était introuvable. Les recherches durèrent plusieurs quart d'heures qui ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre fin mais finalement on abandonna._

_L'enfant s'était échappé._

_Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire de soulagement, l'orc le voyant prit cela pour une attaque personnel et dégaina son arme décidant qu'il viserait la gorge._

_Elle le frôla, il ne dû son salut qu'à un autre orc qui stoppa le premier et le dissuada en lui tenant des propos dans leur langue. Le chef s'énerva, cracha sa hargne mais laissa Bilbo en vie._

_De nouveau placé sur un warg après que ses liens furent pire que les précédents, le hobbit jeta un regard en arrière rassuré, Myca allait rentrer chez lui. Alors que la chevauchée reprit, Bilbo se sentit en paix._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Le récit achevé, Bilbo se fit silencieux et observa les flammes. Il était cruellement inexpressif et Thorin n'aimait pas cela. Sa prise sur le poignet du hobbit se fit avec un peu plus de force.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Assura le nain

-Non.

Juste un murmure à peine perceptible.

Bilbo posa alors son regard sur Thorin et la voix tremblante il rétorqua :

-Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul. Je l'ai abandonné.

Tant de tristesse et de remord vivaient dans les yeux qui faisaient face au roi, il détestait cela.

-Maintenant il est tout seul, je ne sais où, invisible aux yeux de tous. J'ai été l'être le plus stupide et le plus naïf pour croire que Myca parviendrait à rentrer chez lui.

-Vous avez agi au mieux, vous avez fait en sorte qu'il ait une chance en renonçant à celle que vous auriez pu avoir. Peu de gens se serait sacrifié comme vous l'avez fait.

Les yeux humides, le hobbit secoua la tête se refusant à donner du crédit aux mots de Thorin, celui-ci ne l'accepta pas. Sans lâcher le poignet, il utilisa son autre main pour tenir fermement le visage du hobbit et répéta avec plus d'autorité :

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'êtes pas coupable de la perte de Myca.

-Si. Sanglota-t-il

-Non.

-Si, je lui avais dis que ça irait...Je lui avais dis qu'il rentrerais chez lui...Mais je lui ai menti et maintenant, il est seul...Sûrement mort. Tout est de ma faute. S'accusa-t-il

Naturellement, Thorin lui fit une place au creux de ses bras où il s'y nicha pour pleurer sans même essayer de s'arrêter. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé qu'il se permettait de se laisser aller sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il se sentit terriblement honteux mais se refusa à briser le contact dont il avait absolument besoin. Le roi était bouleversé par l'état du cambrioleur jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné une telle détresse, ni culpabilité chez Bilbo et le simple rappel qu'il n'avait pas pu lui venir en aide lui broyait le cœur.

L'étreinte se fit plus désespérée, plus douloureuse. Leur corps se pressaient violemment, leurs ongles se plantaient dans leur peau, ils avaient mal. La joue humide de Bilbo était collée contre la nuque de Thorin. Tous deux avaient fermé résolument les yeux, ils n'avaient conscience que de l'autre.

La barbe de Thorin lui griffait la tempe alors que ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillait le nez.

La douce odeur de Bilbo imprégnait l'esprit de Thorin et ses excuses martelaient son crâne.

La main du nain lui massait gentiment le crâne pendant que sa voix le berçait.

Le souffle du hobbit qui se calmait, s'écrasait sur sa gorge et ses mains prenaient leur aise sur son dos.

Leurs poitrines s'entrechoquaient, leurs dos se tordaient.

Mais pour rien au monde ils auraient voulu que cela cesse. Cette étreinte, aussi blessante soit-elle, était nécessaire autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Le feu, seul témoin de la scène, se consumait progressivement jusqu'à ce que sa disparition plonge Thorin et Bilbo dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Et la pluie cognait désespérément à la fenêtre comme si elle suppliait pour qu'on la laisse rentrer, mais elle, comme le reste du monde, resta à l'extérieur de la chambre.

**x_x_x**

**Commentaires :**

**Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à poster et j'espère que l'attente vaut le coup **

**Je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez aimé et que vous aimerez également les autres chapitres à suivre ^^**

**Jojo : merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. On entendra parler de Myca je n'en ai pas fini avec lui )**


End file.
